This invention generally pertains to aminomethyl-benzodioxane and benzopyran compounds having anxiolytic, antidepressant and other psychotropic, bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use.
In some preferred embodiments, the invention is concerned with 1,3-benzodioxo-5-yl-4-hydroxyclohexyl or 1,3-benzodioxo-5-yl-4-methoxy-cyclohexyl derivatives of these compounds. These compounds, and others structurally related thereto, possess a unique serotonergic profile that makes them useful in the treatment of anxiety and depression.
Lednicer discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,180, a series of tranquilizers of Formula A. Formula A is: ##STR1## wherein: R.sub.a is lower alkyl, halogen, trifluoromethyl or lower alkoxy;
R.sub.b is H or R; PA1 R.sub.c is lower alkyl, PA1 R.sub.d is H or lower alkyl, and PA1 R.sub.e is H, lower alkyl or substituted aroylalkyl. PA1 Cy is either ##STR3## (m=0,1 or 2), with the phenyl substituent at the 1 position of the cycloalkanyl or cycloalkenyl ring and the amino substituent at the 4 position; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are independently H or C.sub.1-4 alkyl; and PA1 Y is O, CH.sub.2, or S.
The bonds linking the benzene ring and/or R.sub.c O with the cyclohexene ring may have cis, trans or mixed configurations.
As can be seen, these earlier compounds are chemically distinguishable from the instant compounds on the basis of their chemical structures because they are alkyl-, halo-, halomethyl or alkoxybenzyl cyclohexanes, whereas the instant compounds are benzodioxo- or benzodioxanyl-cyclohexanes. Furthermore, neither R.sub.d nor R.sub.e in Lednicer's structure may be aminomethyl-benzopyran or aminomethyl-benzodioxane residues, as applicants' Formula I (below) requires.
All publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference.